Be a Man, Take the Bet
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Gundam Wing/Ronin crossover. In a funny twist of fate, Kento and Wufei bet that the two groups of guys can't spend a day in the others' shoes. Duo as a Ronin? Kento in a Gundam? Yeowch, watch out!


Be a Man, Take the Bet  
by WSJ  
  
Yet another GW/RW X-over. ^_^ The G-boys are headed off to college, and they meet up with the Ronins! Wufei makes a bet with Kento and chaos insues... He he he... This is going to be sooooo much fun!  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Ronin Warriors.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Duo pushed open the door to the dorm room, whincing as his first step stirred up a cloud of dust. "Jeez... I know they said they were giving me a dorm that hadn't been used in a while, but they could have cleaned it..." He glared at the two sets of bunk beds and flung his suitcase onto the upper bunk of the one nearest the window.  
  
Someone coming in behind him snorted and flipped on the light that Duo had neglected to. "Oh, I don't know, it isn't that bad. Maybe we should get Cye down here to clean it for us."  
  
The braided pilot turned to see two teenagers his age, each carrying suitcases as well. The first was a bit shorter then him, with dark blue hair held up by a headband. He had on jeans and a light green t-shirt, and he blew his bangs out of his eyes as he stuck his suitcase on the bed under Duo's.  
  
The one who had spoken had blond hair that hung over one eye, and had on jeans and a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it, despite the hot weather. He dropped his suitcase on the lower bunk of the other set of beds and flopped down next to it, raising a heavy cloud of dust.  
  
"Yeesh, Quatre had better have brought his vacuum..." Duo held out his hand. "I'm Duo Maxwell. I take it we're roomies?"  
  
The blue-haired guy grinned and shook it. "Yup. I'm Rowen Hashiba, and this is my friend Sage Date."  
  
A soft snore was heard from the prozimity of Sage, and the other two boys sweatdropped. "Hm... I didn't think the car ride up here was that long." Rowen said with a grin.  
  
"You guys rode up together?" Duo asked.  
  
"Er... Yeah. See, us two, plus three other guys all lived in this big mansion that belongs to a friend of ours to cut down on rent..."  
  
Duo waved off his embarrassed explination. "Don' worry about it. Me and four of my own friends do the same thing. Quatre's house is *huge*!"  
  
Rowen chuckled in relief. "Glad you understand..."  
  
Of course, neither boy told the other of the ulterior motives the two groups held for living together. Duo had a feeling Rowen would freak if he saw a Gundam, and Rowen was afraid Duo would spaz if he knew about the Armors. So wisely, both parties kept silent.  
  
At that moment Kento stuck his head in the door and flagged Rowen down. "Hey dude, all of us plus our roomies are gonna head down to Winyen's Coffee Shop to get aquainted. Wanna come?"  
  
"You bet!" Duo grabbed his black baseball cap and tugged it over his head as Rowen shook Sage awake. The four then proceeded down to the college lobby to meet up with the groups from the other two rooms.  
  
Room numero uno held of course Sage, Rowen and Duo. The second contained Kento, Trowa and Wufei, while the last consisted of Ryo, Quatre, Heero and Cye. As they all headed out the door, there was a scream of pure terror from nearby.  
  
Five of the guys instantly dropped into defensive crouches, hands darting into various folds in their clothing to retrieve guns and mechanical beck-and-calls, while the other five stood straiter, reaching into pockets for the kanji marbles that would summon the Armors.  
  
Thankfully, neither group's secret had to be reveiled, because at that moment the cause of the scream rounded the corner of the building, with two girls running hard to try and catch it.  
  
Ryo laughed, breaking the tense silence that had settled over them. He dropped his Virtue Marble back into his pocket and dropped to one knee to receive the licks and nudges playfully givin out by the white tiger.  
  
The other four Ronins breathed a sigh of relief, laughing at the looks on their companions' faces.  
  
"This is White Blaze, my... er... 'pet' tiger." Ryo said, standing back up.  
  
"He really just kinda follows us around..." Kento said.  
  
The two teenage girls had caught up, and wee standing bent over, panting.  
  
"Hi Mia." Sage said. "This is Mia, the closest thing we have to a woman in our group." he added, ducking the swipe she sent his way.  
  
"Yeah, this is Relena. She's a princess, supposedly, but sometimes I doubt it." Duo said, grinning as he was chased around the courtyard by both Relena and Heero, who was waving his gun and shouting "Omae o korosu!!!" at Duo.  
  
The others sweatdropped and Wufei leaned over to Kento. "You guys would never be able to spend a day in our shoes..." the Chinese said wearily.  
  
"Yeah right," Kento snorted. "You guys wouldn't last a second in our places!"  
  
"Is that a bet?" Wufei asked severely.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is!" said Kento, who stuck out his hand. Wufei shook it, and the others starred at them.  
  
"Kento! If we have to spend a day as them, there won't be anyone to wear the armors and Japan will be defenceless!" Cye hissed.  
  
Kento's face fell. "Oops..."  
  
Meanwhile, a similar conversation was going on five paces from them.  
  
"Wufei! Sometimes I doubt you have any brains at all!" Trowa snarled. "They can't know about the Gundams!"  
  
Wufei sniffed and crossed his arms. "They'll have to."  
  
()()()()()  
  
Uh oh! This can not turn out pretty! Stay tuned for chapter two: Learning the Ropes. 


End file.
